


Just A Drop

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith learns the existence of another kind of monster while peeling potatoes with Lance.





	Just A Drop

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of Cutekittenlady's Kallura vampire AU and to fully understand what's going on here I would recommend you read her fic [First Bite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11864832) before reading this one

The first time Keith spotted the mice, he didn’t pay them enough much attention. He had seem more rodents in his travels then he could count, and besides they were small potatoes compared to the real monsters he’d seen.

Still, the second or third time he spotted the mice in the castle he began to realize they didn’t look like originary mice. They were bright colours of yellow, blue, pink and green. Not normal colours for mice.

Keith wanted to assume he was being paranoid, but if it weren’t for his paranoia he would have been killed a long time ago. So, he sought Shiro out to mention it to him. What if they were some tiny supernatural beings that managed to sneak past the wards?

However, Shiro’s smile and even chuckle at the question only confused Keith more until Shiro spoke.

“They’re harmless, they’re just Allura’s pets,” he explained.

Keith titled his head. “Her pets?”

Shiro nodded as he leaned back in his chair. “Most of the time they hide out in Allura’s room, but they enjoy running around the castle. They’re quite friendly.”

“Right,” Keith said as he rubbed his neck. “Man, I feel like an idiot for worrying over nothing then.”

Shiro patted his shoulder. “Well, I wouldn’t say you were entirely wrong. See, they’re-”

“Shiro,” Coran called as he poked his head into the room, “the princess wishes to see you. She would like to run an inventory check on our weapons.”

“Be right there,” Shiro shouted back and waved to Keith as he stood up. “We’ll finish this chat later, okay?”

Keith nodded as he watched Shiro leave. After that, he didn’t think about the mice again, except when he caught them peeking their heads out at him curiously.

He left scraps of food for them here and there, but he mostly kept to himself. It all changed the day he cut his finger.

It was mostly Lance’s fault. They had been peeling potatoes in the kitchen for dinner, and Lance kept humming that annoying tune. Keith wasn’t quite certain what song it was, but whatever it was the melody of it got onto his nerves. Keith was positive Lance was doing it intentionally.

After finishing peeling the fourth potato and Lance was still on the same tune, Keith growled.

“Can you please ‘hum’ something else?” he asked as he reached for another potato.

Lance smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What? Don’t enjoy listening to my beautiful voice?”

“Not when it’s giving me a headache,” Keith said as he started to peel the potato. “Can’t we just work in silence?”

“No can do, I need music to keep me motivated,” Lance said as he finished his potato. “Would you settle for small talk then?”

Keith sighed. He rather not, but it had to be better than Lance’s humming. “Fine, what do you want to talk about?”

Lance squeezed his eyes like he was in deep thought. “Has Allura drank your blood yet?”

Keith jumped and almost dropped the potato. “Why are you asking me that?”

Lance shrugged. “I’m curious, I mean that was the deal between you two right? And the other day she was super exhausted until after her little visit with you.”

Keith chewed his bottom lip, and resisted the urge to cover his neck with his hand. He had taken precautions to hide the bite marks there with the collar of his shirt. It was an..’experience’ that much was certain. Keith still didn’t know what he thought of it, and he didn’t know what Allura thought of it either. 

They had kept a bit of distance between them since then. Neither of them seemed eager to bring up the topic. Keith knew they would have to eventually, especially if there was an attack and Allura had to regain her strength fast, but he didn’t feel comfortable doing so yet. He especially didn’t feel comfortable talking about it with Lance.

“Doesn’t matter does it?” Keith asked in a flat tone. “Allura is not stuck in bed and is back to full strength.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and returned to peeling his potato. “So, she did drink your blood.”

Keith blushed deep red. “I..you..”

“It’s not exactly a shock,” Lance continued, “we all pretty much figured with how you’ve been hiding your neck the last few days.”

Keith snarled as he rapidly peeled the potato so he wouldn’t stab Lance with the peeler. “Look, you, I-Ow!”

Keith hissed as he dropped the peeler and grabbed his finger.

Lance stopped what he was doing and looked over. “You okay?”

Keith winced at the bit of blood coming out of his finger. “I’m fine, I just cut myself with the peeler.”

Lance frowned and pointed over his shoulder. “Check the cupboard over there. Hunk tends to keep medical supplies there for small cuts.”

Keith wrapped his hand around his finger. “He needs to keep that stuff in here?”

“Happens more often than you think,” Lance stated. “Shiro can be pretty clumsy in the kitchen, you can ask Hunk if you don’t believe me” He jabbed with his finger. “Go get bandaged up. I doubt Pidge wants blood with her mashed potatoes.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but complied and went to the cupboard. He brought out a small basket of bandages and as he reached for it a drop of blood dripped onto the counter.

Keith cursed, but focussed on wrapping up his finger. “Guess it could have been a lot worse-”

He trailed off as one of Allura’s mice appeared from behind a jar of pickles and sniffed at the drop of blood. 

“Uh, sorry,” Keith said as he reached for a cloth. “I’ll clean that up-”

Then, to Keith’s shock, the small mouse drank the blood and happily licked the leftover bits off it’s lips.

Keith stumbled backwards in shock and nearly bumped into Lance while doing so.

“Whoa! Watch it!” Lance said as he turned around to steady Keith. “Hunk will not forgive me if we drop these potatoes to the floor-”

He stopped when he noticed Keith’s paled face and his gaze softened. “Hey, man, calm down,” Lance said as he patted his shoulder. “What’s gotten you so freaked out?”

Keith swallowed as he pointed. “That mouse.”

Lance looked over and saw the mouse wave. “Platt? What about him?”

“He just drank blood! My blood,” Keith stammered.

Lance stared at him like he stated something obvious. “Yeah..so.”

Keith tossed his hands up and Platt contently rolled onto his back like he had just eaten a huge meal. “Mice don’t drink blood, at least last I checked.”

Lance looked ready to argue, but then paused as the gears in his brain gradually turned. 

“Ooh, uh, I see,” he muttered and crossed his arms. “Keith...did nobody tell you they’re vampire mice?”

Keith frozen and slowly opened his mouth. “Vampire mice?’

Lance shrugged. “They’re like vampires, but you know mice?” They both watched Platt give happy squeaks. “They don’t drink that much, and usually they just stick to blood of animals and such.”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course there were vampire mice. Clearly his life wouldn’t be complete without vampire mice tasting his blood.

“Anyway, they’re harmless,” Lance said as he reached for a potato. “Come on, we better finish this if we want dinner on time.”

Keith shook his head to calm himself and reached for a potato, but a loud squeak caused him to jump.

Both him and Lance turned back around to see Platt was happily climbing up the jars. He didn’t seem distressed. Truth be told he seemed excited and happy. He waved his little arms up and down as he gave delighted squeaks.

Keith blinked dumbly as he pointed. “Um...does drinking blood usually make them this…”

“Energetic?” Lance offered and looked just as equally confused. “Not really? The mice tend to go and take a long nap after a ‘drink’.”

“Weird,” Keith said as Platt proceeded to perform cartwheels on the counter. “Maybe it’s because I’m human and I taste different?”

“Maybe,” Lance commented softly and returned to his potato, “in any case, I bet the mice will be watching you like a hawk for the next time you cut your finger.”

Keith glanced to his hand, and tried hard to not picture being trailed after by hungry mice. He already had to feed one vampire in this place, he rather not have to add four tiny vampires to that list.


End file.
